<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone new by devantsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514484">someone new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun'>devantsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opens the door all that comes out of his mouth is a rushed "Holy shit."</p><p>The guy on the other side of the doorway cocks one perfectly sculpted eyebrow- marred by only a thin long scar- looking unfairly beautiful. "That's a new one," he says.</p><p>(or, the pizza delivery au you didn't know you wanted)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan &amp; Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they are both adults in this fic! thank you please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts because of Annabeth, really. She's the one who suggests they order pizza, and Percy's so tired from studying Marine Biology with her that he automatically agrees, if just to get a break. It's as easy as two clicks on the website, and he is so utterly brain-dead from their study session that he can't exactly be blamed for what happens next.</p><p>It's as simple as this; the doorbell rings, clear and loud, and Annabeth gives him the look that says <em>You do it,</em> because she's not all that good with strangers. So Percy, because he's nothing if not a benevolent friend, goes to get the door.</p><p>When he opens the door all that comes out of his mouth is a rushed "Holy shit."</p><p>Which, okay, <em>not exactly eloquent, great job Percy.</em> But it's not his fault, really. Percy's breath was quite literally taken away.</p><p>The guy on the other side of the doorway cocks one perfectly sculpted eyebrow- marred only by a long thin scar- looking unfairly beautiful, and he's blond, <em>oh god.</em> Dazed, Percy reads his name tag. <em>Luke.</em></p><p>"That's a new one," the guy- Luke- says.</p><p>Which. Yeah. That was fair. Percy was probably coming off as really weird. He hoped he wasn't, but, how could anyone make sentences in front of the most attractive guy he'd ever seen.</p><p>"Sorry, just, uh," He cast his thoughts out for something, anything, and somehow landed on, "I just remembered I left the oven on."</p><p>"Cooking something to go with your pizza?"</p><p>His <em>voice</em>. Percy was not remotely prepared for any circumstance that involved an uncomfortably hot pizza delivery guy. "Uh, yeah," he says, hating how his brain just can't seem to function. <em>Also, left his oven on? Seriously?</em> "Blue cookies."</p><p>"Blue?" Luke says, blinking. He looks genuinely thrown off for the first time.</p><p>"Inside joke," he offers lamely in lieu of an explanation.</p><p>"Ah. My mom loves making cookies."</p><p>"Yeah?" Percy leans against the doorway, trying desperately to act like he wasn't as interested as he was.</p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty much all she knows to cook," Luke says. "That and peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, which I personally don't really count as cooking."</p><p>Percy's smiling, about to say something else, when Luke's phone starts playing the <em>Imperial March.</em></p><p>"Oh-" Luke says, "Can you hold the pizza for a second-"</p><p>"-Yeah, of course-"</p><p>"Yo," Luke says, mouthing apologies at Percy. He huffs a laugh as Percy shakes his head with a smile. "Yeah, Thalia. Geez."</p><p>Luke blinks and lifts the phone from his ear. "She hung up," he says with a laugh. "Impatient, that one. Sorry, that's my coworker."</p><p>"Oh-" Percy rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "-You should probably go?"</p><p>Luke grins. "Kicking me out already?"</p><p>Percy huffs a surprised laugh. Luke was just so effortlessly <em>cool</em> and not at all awkward like Percy. "Yeah, get out of here if you need to, it's cool."</p><p>"Nice talking to you," Luke says with a wink. "Have a good day." And then his eyes sweep up and down Percy's body, and he smiles at Percy, and Percy's stomach does something complicated and he stammers out a <em>thanks, you too</em> while trying desperately not to lose all of his brain cells at the sight of Luke's smile. Holy shit, did he just check him out?</p><p>Before he can even begin to process all of that, there's the sound of a car door closing, then an engine revving up, and then just like that Luke's car is backing out of the driveway. And Percy shuts the door, in a state of shock.</p><p><em>Okay,</em> he thinks. <em>Okay.</em></p><p>When he comes back into the kitchen, still somewhat shaken by the interaction, Annabeth raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What took so long?"</p><p>"Hot delivery guy," Percy complains. "Oh my god, my life is unfair."</p><p>Annabeth snorts, tying her golden hair up. "Wow, Seaweed Brain."</p><p>Percy makes a face at her, and says, somewhat dreamily, "His name was Luke."</p><p>Annabeth stares, hands stilling.</p><p>"What," Percy says, because the staring is really uncomfortable.</p><p>"Did you order from Pizza Hut?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah?"</p><p>Annabeth puts her face in her hands. "This cannot be happening," she says into her fingers.</p><p>Percy is confused. Like, more than he'd been through most of Pre-Calculus, which is saying something. He is not good at math. "What?"</p><p>"My brother," says Annabeth, not looking up. "You met my brother. Luke Castellan."</p><p>"You have a brother?" Percy says incredulously. "Wait, no, that doesn't make sense, your last name is Chase." He would know. Annabeth is his best friend.</p><p>"He's adopted," Annabeth says.</p><p>Percy's brain turns gears, slowly. They had never hung out at Annabeth's house; now that he thinks of it, Annabeth had mentioned a brother once, but Percy hadn't exactly processed it because he hadn't really been paying attention at that time. They've only been friends for a year, and close the past month; it checks out that Percy doesn't exactly know everything about Annabeth and her family.</p><p>"Why did you never mention you have a hot brother?" Percy demands.</p><p>Annabeth looks up at that, makes a face. "Gross! No, stop, stop talking about my brother like that. We will never talk about this again. Swear it, Percy."</p><p>Percy lifts his hands in placation. "Alright, alright. Hot brother, never being mentioned again."</p><p>"Good," says Annabeth, squinting at him as if she doesn't quite believe his word. Which, unfair. Percy is totally a guy of his word.</p><p>They dig into the pizza, tomato-and-cheesy goodness, and Percy manages to not say anything more about it for another five minutes.</p><p>"You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to be my wingman? Wing woman?"</p><p>Annabeth throws the receipt at him, the <em>shut the fuck up</em> implied.</p><p>Just like that, the topic is closed, this time for certain.</p><p>Percy most certainly does not think about his best friend's brother for the rest of the day, and the day after that, and the day after that.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Cheese, pan crust, that's all, thanks," Percy says, because it's not like he can say <em>and send Luke Castellan</em>. Well, he could, but he'd literally rather die.</p><p>But apparently luck is on his side- or, against him, Percy hasn't decided yet- because when he opens his door after the bell rings, trying desperately to shove his heart back down his throat, it's to him again.</p><p>Oh god. Percy had totally written down a script beforehand but now his brain was blanking and this was <em>horrible, awful, why had he ordered pizza goddamnit.</em></p><p>"Hey again," says Luke. "I didn't catch your name last time."</p><p>"It's Percy," he says, thanking every god he can think of that his voice doesn't shake.</p><p>"Percy, huh? Nice name. I've been wondering. You didn't pay online this time, right?"</p><p>No. No, he hadn't. He'd thought if he didn't, he'd have more time to talk with Luke, <em>if he even came,</em> and he was feeling dumber by the second because Luke was just doing his job, goddamnit.</p><p>But was he? He said he'd been wondering about his name. The implications of that were...well, nothing Percy could handle when face-to-face with the guy.</p><p>"Yeah, just a sec," Percy says, fumbling for his wallet. "Thanks," he adds belatedly. "Luke, yeah?"</p><p>"That's right," Luke says with a grin, tapping his nameplate. That grin does things to Percy. "I'd ask how you know, but."</p><p>Percy laughs nervously and hands over the change. Their fingers brush, a little longer than normal, and Percy blushes.</p><p>"You're Annabeth's brother," Percy says, after Luke takes the money.</p><p>"Oh.<em> Oh.</em> You're <em>that</em> Percy." Luke runs his fingers through his short-cropped hair, making it stick up a little bit. It's cute. "Annabeth mentioned you a few times."</p><p>"Good things, I hope."</p><p>Luke's returning smile seems to indicate the opposite. "She has a...different way of showing affection," he says delicately, which means Annabeth definitely did not act as his wingwoman. Goddamnit. "Is this the part where I have to threaten you not to hurt her?"</p><p>Percy flushes harder, if at all possible. "I'm gay," he blurts out, then has to resist the urge to smack his own forehead.</p><p>"Same," Luke says easily, which throws Percy's whole world sideways. Okay, he had kind of guessed, but to hear it confirmed got his hopes up in the worst way possible. "Well, I'm still on the clock, got two more houses to deliver to and not that much time, I'd better go. Wish I could stay and chat though."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. It was good talking to you."</p><p>Luke's parting smile is warm.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Order from <em>Domino's,</em>" Annabeth repeats, as if implying Percy would ever do her the disgrace of ignoring her.</p><p>Which he does.</p><p>The doorbell rings twenty minutes later. He opens it.</p><p>"Annabeth said she was studying with you tonight," Luke says, eyes glinting with amusement. Percy really, really hopes he's not judging him for ordering pizza for the third time in two weeks, but he gets the impression Luke is very amused by it. Percy's being subtle, right? Right?</p><p>He tempers his panic and steps aside. "Yeah, she's back there."</p><p>"Hey, sis!" Luke calls out.</p><p>A chair scrapes, and Annabeth pops into view, looking at Percy with something like betrayal. "Luke," she says evenly.</p><p>"Where's my warm welcome?" Luke pulls a pout, which is actually really cute, god help Percy.</p><p>Annabeth's face softens for the first time that Percy's ever seen in the months that he's known her. "It's good to see you, Luke," she says. "Now get the fuck out, we're playing MarioKart."</p><p>Luke dissolves into peals of laughter, and <em>god why does he have to be so ridiculously attractive.</em> He turns to Percy as if to say, what can you do. "Well, you heard her, Percy. I'm not wanted around here."</p><p>Percy bites his lip before he can say something like you are. "You could join us," he offers.</p><p>"Nah, I think Annabeth would kill me." Percy looks back at Annabeth. She nods.  "Besides," Luke continues. "I have a few more deliveries anyway. Raincheck on that?"</p><p>Percy smiles, feeling lighter than air. "Yeah."</p><p>"Beat her for me," says Luke.</p><p>"You know that's impossible."</p><p>"Damn right," Annabeth says.</p><p>They both smile.</p><p>"Have a good one, Percy."</p><p>Percy watches him walk to the end of the driveway and goes to shut the door, before he remembers that he should definitely say it back, that's common courtesy, oops. He jams his foot in the door to stop it from closing.</p><p>"You too!" he calls out belatedly.</p><p>Luke's laugh is light and warm.</p><p>"This is getting ridiculous," Annabeth says from behind him.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next time Percy orders pizza- and, well, Percy had known there would be a next time, he knows himself well enough by now, unfortunately- it's just him, alone in his apartment. And he's honestly kind of sick of pizza by this point. A sensible person would not click to Pizza Hut for the fourth time in two weeks.</p><p>No one ever said Percy was sensible. It's certainly not in the bank of words that he'd use to describe himself. Word bank. Whatever. The point is, he is going to make a move, even if it kills him.</p><p>A part of Percy's brain informs him that it may very well kill him. He may just die of a stress-induced heart attack in Luke's arms, which probably, on second thought, wouldn't be that bad.</p><p>He's wondering if Luke's arms are strong when the doorbell rings, and shit, he was supposed to come up with some sort of clever line that was subtle but not too subtle, but he'd gotten distracted by dumb gay thoughts, and just, well, shit.</p><p>"Annabeth here?" Luke asks, when Percy finally gets the nerves up to open the door.</p><p>Percy shakes his head mutely.</p><p>"I'm impressed," says Luke. "You eat a lot of pizza."</p><p>Percy winces, but this is the perfect opportunity, and his mouth's moving before he can think of the right thing to say. "I don't even like pizza that much." he says, quietly. "But. Uh. I-kind-of-like-you."</p><p>"What?" Luke leans in closer.</p><p>"-I said, uh-"</p><p>But then he's leaning in even closer, and perhaps he had heard Percy after all, because warm lips are on his. Percy, embarrassingly, freezes up. Just goes completely still, but it's okay, because Luke doesn't move to deepen the kiss. It's just a simple press of lips, and then he pulls back, looking at Percy with something gentle in his eyes. "Okay?" he asks.</p><p>Percy blinks, and nods. "More than."</p><p>So Luke tips his head, and oh, <em>stars,</em> he's an even better kisser than Percy had ever imagined. Which he has, but he doesn't have to anymore, and isn't that a stunning thought. Percy angles his head, melts into it, and Luke's hands catch in his hair.</p><p>Before too long, though, Luke pulls away, tucking a piece of hair behind Percy's ear. It's strangely more intimate than the kiss.</p><p>Luke smiles crookedly, pushing something into Percy's hands. "Until next time, then."</p><p>"Yeah," Percy echoes, stupidly. "Uh. See you."</p><p>After he shuts the door, he touches his fingers to his lips. He looks down to his hand, finds a slip of paper within his grasp. A neat line of numbers is written in black ink with a short message.</p><p><em>Text me,</em> it says. With a short, scrawled (and honestly kind of dorky) winky face.</p><p>Percy grins, and pulls out his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i should be doing my university work and yet this idea hit me like a ton of bricks so here we are</p><p>- kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and they keep me going!!! tysm!<br/>- i'm working on two multi-chaptered lukercy fics! keep an eye out!<br/>- notes about this au;<br/>luke's mom was put in a psychiatric hospital when he was young, and he had no other family, so he was adopted by the chases. he still goes to visit her, though. he works a job at pizza hut while going to college for philosophy.<br/>- how is it possible that percy got luke all those times?? its bc luke specifically asked if he could cover percys house bc he thought he was cute :3<br/>- title inspired by hozier's song, someone new</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>